snowflakes fall like rain
by fallendrastic
Summary: Everything seems faded and blurry, exactly how her life seems so far. Sam/Freddie


**So I decided to write an angst-y Seddie oneshot and all that chizz. Hope you like it.**

**PS: It's in **_Italics_** because I find it really **_pretty_**.**

**

* * *

**

_She's sitting on a brown bench beside the Groovy Smoothie._

_She sighs heavily, her eyelids dropping just the slightest inch._

_She barely smiles and barely laughs nowadays._

_On iCarly, they're forced and flat._

_She doesn't want to laugh, because he loved to laugh._

_She doesn't want to smile, because he loved to smile._

_It reminds her too much of him._

_Snowflakes lands on her eyelashes and her nose._

_She chuckles lightly and looks above, the weather catching her attention._

_She smiles, and for the first time in a really, really long time, it's genuine._

_December is her favorite time of year, because of the snow._

_It rarely snows in Seattle, Washington. And when it does, she smiles for an unknown reason._

_He walks up to her and sits next to her, looking at her curiously._

_When he sees her beautiful smile, he smiles as well._

_She turns to him, and asks why he's smiling._

_He simply replies, "Because you are."_

_She's unaware of the smile that steals her face._

_She turns her attention up to the sky and sticks her tongue out like a little kid._

_"What are you doing?" he asks in amusement._

_She doesn't answer, and she doesn't need to. The snowflake that lands on her tongue answers it for her._

_"Try it," she encourages him._

_And he does._

_She stands up and scoops a pile of snow in her hands._

_He doesn't notice._

_She smirks mischievously._

_He still doesn't notice._

_She throws the snowball at him, causing the peaceful brunette to fall over the bench and land on the blanket of snow._

_She breaks into an explosive fit of laughter._

_"Very funny, Puckett," he encounters, rolling his eyes when an idea strikes him._

_He takes advantage of her laughing fit to gather up a pile of snow in his cold hands._

_She doesn't notice; she's too busy laughing and clutching her stomach, desperately trying to stop the hiccupping laughs._

_He throws the snowball at her and she stops laughing._

_She gives him a death glare and he smiles innocently, like he did nothing wrong._

_She charges towards him and he runs away from her, laughing._

_Surprisingly, she's laughing as well._

_She tackles him to the ground, and he tries to reverse it, but it isn't easy considering that he's laughing hysterically._

_"Stop laughing!" she orders, but is smiling as she yells._

_They both give up, knowing it's pointless to carry on._

_They lay beside each other, their arms touching the other slightly._

_"I love winter," she says to no one in particular._

_He smiles, and that's what he does._

_Whenever he's around her, he smiles._

_Whenever he's thinking of her, he smiles._

_Basically, she makes him smile._

_The same thing goes for her._

* * *

_The next day she visits his grave._

_She falls on her knees, staring at the sight in front of her._

**_Here Lies Dead -_**

**_Jeremiah Stanley Puckett,_**

**_March 18th_** **_1967 – December_** **_1st 2010._**

**_Beloved Father and Friend,_**

_She feels tears filling her eyes, but she ignores it._

_She stares at it blankly, not believing the cruelty of this situation._

_She wants to visit his grave before Melanie._

_She doesn't want to see her Mary-Sue of a twin sister because she left her to go to a fancy boarding school in New York._

_She doesn't to see her._

_She hates her._

_She really, really does._

_At least, she thinks she does._

_Wait, of course she does. She left._

_Everyone she's ever loved left._

_She doesn't want people to leave her anymore._

_She's, admittedly, scared, as well as emotionally scarred._

_No one knows._

_She doesn't think anyone cares._

_She feels someone's hand on her shoulder and jumps._

_"It's me," says a familiar voice._

_She stands up and turns to him as if it was in slow motion._

_She takes a second to realize the stray tears on her face are hers._

_She doesn't question his presence or how he found her._

_She's too strangled for words._

_He stares at her, not speaking._

_She looks into his eyes._

_He looks into hers._

_They stay like that, speaking in their own telepathic language._

_There's no need for words._

_Everything seems to be going in slow motion._

_She doesn't care._

_Her head starts to throb._

_She ignores the pain._

_Her knees go weak._

_She ignores the feeling._

_She's reminded of the situation._

_She tries her best not to break down._

_She feels his eyes burning into her._

_She tries to pretend this is enough for her._

_That she can take it._

_She really can't._

_"He's gone." He utters._

_And with that, she uncontrollably breaks down._

_He pulls her into a tight embrace, and she buries her shoulder into his chest._

_Snowflakes fall on her gold locks._

_She doesn't have to tell him to keep this moment a secret._

_She knows he knows._

* * *

_Her best friend makes her cupcakes a few months later._

_She licks the icing, and that's all she does with the cupcakes._

_She turns to her, and notices how shiny her dark brown hair is._

_How bright her hazel eyes are._

_How fun her style is._

_How kind and considerate she is._

_How thoughtful she is towards Sam._

_She's lucky to have her as her best friend._

_When they start iCarly she goes through the segment and the bits, smiling and laughing through it all._

_She's surprised to find she's genuinely happy._

_She laughs wholeheartedly at Carly's antics._

_And Carly laughs at hers._

_She misses being happy._

_As everything goes by, she suddenly feel as if she found herself again._

_The mail comes after everything, and Carly starts jumping up and down and dancing around the room._

_She exclaims she got into NYU._

_Sam congratulates her and forces a smile._

_She goes home, and realizes there's something in the mail for her._

_She picks it up and stares at it in disbelief._

_No... It couldn't be? ... Is it?_

_She runs to her apartment and carefully tears it open with a penknife._

_It's true._

_It's written here in black and white._

_She got into NYU as well._

_She stares at it for a few more seconds as a smile steals her face._

_When she calls the Shay house, her best friend tells her everything's turning out right._

_She then makes the hardest webshow she's ever done; she makes the last iCarly webshow... ever._

_She realizes that when he goes to college in England, they'll be apart._

_Feeling terrible but not wanting to show it, she shows no emotion and does the last iCarly vacantly._

_When it's done the audience points out in the comments Sam's lack of enthusiasm._

_When her friends question it, she lies._

* * *

_When she's in NYU, she lies under the sheets mindlessly._

_Much to her elation, her best friend becomes her roommate._

_After years of studying (Carly forced her to), she graduates with her best friend._

_Strangely, she feels a sudden emptiness inside her._

_Like part of her is missing._

_All of her laughs and smiles are forced._

_She realizes what she thought was fixed, is actually broken._

_As she sits on the chairs on the school garden, the heels Carly forced her to wear dig into the grass intensely._

_Her phone rings._

_She picks it up without any enthusiasm._

_"Remember me?" a way-too-familiar voice says from the other side of the line._

_"Freddie?" She asks in disbelief, surprising even herself at the usage of his actual name instead one of the many nicknames she made in high school._

_"Where are you?" she asks, looking around campus._

_She catches a smiling face at the side of the bushes, beside Spencer and her mom._

_"Found ya," she says, smirking as she snaps the phone shut._

* * *

_She sighs, sitting on a chair in the middle of a coffee house in New York City._

_She swirls the coffee around with her spoon, as uninterested as the next girl._

_The soft melody from the speakers above her fills her ears._

_She's currently wondering what to do with her life._

_Constantly singing in a coffee shop in New York isn't exactly the best thing she could do._

_Sven, the owner of the shop, asks her to sing on stage, since the last performers unexpectedly dropped out._

_She doesn't oblige, knowing singing would take her mind off things, and grabs her guitar._

_She sings a song she wrote not too long ago, entitled 'Meaningless Hopes and Dreams'._

_Everything seems faded and blurry, exactly how her life seems so far._

_The jingles of the chains above the front door of the coffee house intrude her ears and a customer walks in._

_She's pretty sure she stopped breathing._

_It's him._

_He walks in, wearing a suit and holding a briefcase and orders a cappuccino without noticing her._

_Luckily, she doesn't lose her place in the song and continues to sing._

_But she just can't take her eyes off him._

_Her way-too-familiar angelic voice invades his ears._

_He pauses and turns to the stage._

_Sure enough, she was there. Singing and staring at him._

_Their eyes lock and neither of them can look away._

_Their both in a deep state of shock,_

_She doesn't realize she's stopped singing until the audience applauses forces her back into reality,_

_She smiles politely and walks down the stairs, walking towards him, but is stopped by a man in a tux._

_He goes on and on about her amazing voice, but she isn't entirely listening, her eyes are still focused on him._

_"And we would very much like for someone of your talent to sign this recording contract," he finishes, handing her his card. "Here's my card."_

_When he leaves, she turns her eyes to the white and gold card in her hands._

_She realizes he's the famous Michael Franklin everyone's been talking about._

_She feels someone take her hand._

_She knows exactly who it is judging from the electric shots._

_"Sam," he says excitedly._

_She turns to him, finding it hard to breath._

_They spend the rest the rest of the day in the park, talking and talking._

_They lay on the ground, staring at the star-filled night sky._

_A long and comfortable silence occurs._

_"I saw you talking to Michael Franklin," he says, breaking the silence. "He wants you to sign a recording contract."_

_"I know," she says blankly._

_"Are you?" he asks, sitting upright._

_"I don't know." She answers in all honesty, sighing heavily._

_More silence._

_"I missed you."_

_She feels tears building up in her eyes, but ferociously blinks them back._

_"I missed you too."_

* * *

_"Hey Sam, where are you?" He asks from the other side of the line._

_"I'm driving," she says in annoyance._

_"Sorry," he apologizes. "There's a problem with the invitation cards for the wedding."_

_"Eh, you and Crazy can deal with that," she says, making a U-turn on the empty roadside._

_"Sam, c'mon, it's our wedding, don't you want to contribute?" He asks and she pauses for a while._

_"Nope," she answers, popping the 'p'._

_The something unexpected happens._

_The brake of the car suddenly brakes._

_The car spins around uncontrollably, and Sam desperately tries to take control of the car._

_"Sam?" He asks, but no reply comes._

_Instead, he is answered by the sound of Sam's car falling of a cliff._

_I wish I could tell you that Sam survived the crash, just had some injuries, and proceeded with the wedding._

_I wish I could say that Sam and Freddie got married and had two happy and healthy children named Delilah and Oliver._

_I, unfortunately, cannot tell you that, because none of those things happened._

_Freddie found love; he married a sweet and pleasant girl named Sophia who had no knowledge of his past with Sam. He had a kid named Jason and lived in North Carolina for five years before moving back to Seattle._

_His love for Sam never really died, though; she always remained in his heart._

_He went to her grave for the last time in winter, bent down on his knee and placed a lily on it, knowing they were her favorite flowers._

_Snowflakes fell onto Sam's grace and he stared at them, remembering the time where he played in the snow with Sam._

_Snowflakes fell like rain that day._


End file.
